d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chases
A source of great excitement in an adventure, chases are a relatively simple Dramatic Interaction. One party is pursued, and the others are pursuing him or her. The interaction ends when the pursued character is either caught or cornered (possibly provoking a combat encounter) or the pursued character escapes and gets away. Faster parties tend to have major advantages in chases. The more ranks of Speed a character has, the greater the edge he or she has. If one party has more ranks in Speed than the other party, then the faster party gains a bonus Edge die. If the faster party has more than two extra ranks in speed (or their vehicle does, especially if the pursued character is faster), playing out a chase Dramatic Interaction usually isn't necessary. Outside Factors After ten rounds of a foot chase (about 1 minute of game-time), fatigue can start to affect the characters involved in the chase. The GM can call for an Endurance check (DC 10, +2 for each additional check beyond the first) or risk suffering fatigue for all parties involved. Skill Use * Athletics: Being able to climb over a wall or swim across a narrow river in a hurry could mean the difference between the pursued getting away and getting caught. * Might: It's common for characters in chases to knock heavy objects in the way of their opponents to slow them down or block off paths. * Acrobatics: Running across uneven or perilous surfaces can allow you to gain ground. * Infiltration: Sometimes the best way to escape a chase is just to hide from your pursuers. * Reflex: Raw speed to sprint down straightaways can really help either the pursuer or the target. This skill should be considered a “safe skill” in foot chases. * Perception: If you can spot trouble down the road (like a snarl of slow-moving traffic or something else blocking the road) and prepare accordingly, you can be ready and react more quickly than your opponent. * Survival: Avoiding dangerous pitfalls or knowing where the shortcuts are in the area can help you to navigate and make better route choices than your foe. * Persuasion: While actually negotiating on the run is likely difficult, you might be able to use it to feint your opponent and make him zig when he should have zagged. * Ranged Attack: A common trope in car chases is to try to "shoot his tires out", and even if you only cause your enemy to swerve, you might be able to gain the edge from that. Suggestions for the GM When the time comes to start running a chase, you need to work with the players to make the environment exciting and dynamic. Working with your players here means encouraging them to ask questions like, "Do I know any short-cuts around here I could use to head him off?" or "Is there any traffic up ahead that could slow someone down if they weren't ready for it?" You should also try to provide opportunities for them to try daring stunts to end the encounter in one fell swoop (such as hitting a ramp to jump their car from the surface streets up to the freeway, or leaping down onto a moving train before the bad guys can grab them). Encourage players to be creative, and be sure to give them lots of flavor and details about their surroundings so that they have a lot to work with. Category:Rulebook Category:Action Category:Dramatic Interaction